Jeremy Douglas
"G'day, name's Jeremy. But you can call me Scrappy. Nice to meet ya. Now scram." ~ Jeremy "Scrappy" Douglas Jeremy "Scrappy" Douglas '''is a former scavenger turned nomadic survivor when his entire scavenger party was wiped out by a swarm of Cazadors. His ancestors immigrated to the US from Australia before shit went '''boom. Appearance "So what if I look like a walking garbage can? It works as far as I'm concerned." Scrappy outside of his armor is a man of average height and lean build, with blonde unkempt hair reaching down to his shoulder blades and a long beard. His armor consists of a variety of scrap metal plates that provide a surprising amount of protection, most prominently a red metal helmet. Underneath he wears torn up, old brown and grey clothing. Personality "They call it surviving, mate. It's what I do. And if you want to live in this shithole, I suggest you try doing it as well." Jeremy is a true survivalist, doing his best to avoid danger and scavenge for supplies. He thinks realistically, and rarely ever lets emotions cloud his judgement . He is also quite an opportunist - if it means the survival of him and his friends, he's going to take it. Of course, he has grown wary of the inhabitants of Boulder, and usually can tell when a deal is being faked, and is good at faking deals himself. He is sharp-minded, always staying cautious and rarely letting his guard down. He knows of the various deadly flora and fauna of Boulder and can identify whether something is a potential (or definite) threat or not from just a glance. However, this does not mean Scrappy doesn't know the meaning of fun. He often likes to make lighthearted jokes and quips every now and then in order to help keep up the morale of his allies, and will share banter from time to time. Backstory "You know, from what I've heard of Australia, I don't think nuking it would change anything." Jeremy Douglas was born on August 3, 2227, in the town of Boulder, Colorado. Unfortunately, he was born outside a vault, and an upbringing in the middle of an irradiated wasteland full of big scary monsters isn't exactly optimal. wip shut the fuck up fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Equipment "I call this lil' guy the Ripper. Get it? Because I'm going to rip your fucking chest apart with it." ~ Scrappy referring to his Thompson. .45 Thompson SMG: 'A nice little catch Scrappy managed to fish from the corpse of a raider. It packs a punch, being chambered in .45 ammunition and having a high rate of fire. However, due to its spread and recoil, it's not built for long-range engagements, so Scrappy likes to get up close and personal with this. On its side is a Nuka Quantum sticker. Scrappy likes to refer to this as his "Ripper". '.44 Magnum Pipe Gun: '''A crude, makeshift firearm made from whatever sort of materials Scrappy could find, designed to fit 6 .44 magnum rounds. Scrappy's go-to weapon when he just feels like blowing out an unfortunate raider's brains. Due to the weapon's crude design it is less accurate than a regular .44 revolver, and has a slightly shorter range. '''Hatchet: '''A metal hatchet, used to cleave into the skulls of aggressors. Used in stealthy situations or as a last-resort weapon. '''Scrap Armor: '''Armor made out of scrap metal. It is surprisingly durable, able to resist and even deflect most small arm rounds and melee weaponry, however anything beyond 10mm will punch through. This is suited to Scrappy's close-range style of combat. Notably, the Nuka Cola logo is painted onto the chestpiece. Notable Skills and Traits ''It's Called Surviving'': Scrappy is a true survivor, and has a heavy knowledge on the naturally occurring flora and fauna of the region, much more than most others. He is also able to make weaponry and armor out of nothing more than some scrap metal and other abandoned material. Scrappy is very lean and agile, and can traverse vast piles of scrap with ease, and even climb up the sides of small buildings unassisted. ''I Can See You'': Scrappy is always alert and aware, and rarely leaves an opportunity for an opponent to strike from behind. ''Strike 'em From Behind'': Scrappy is a master of stealth, and will opt to either sneak past enemies or surprise them with a sneak attack if he is engaging with them. ''Sharp-Minded'': Scrappy, due to his survivalist nature, is well aware of tricks and tactics that people will use in order to rip others off, and is a master in both spotting these tactics and employing them in his own deals. ''Kick to th' Nads: ''Scrappy can be described as a "dirty" fighter. He is not afraid to utilize unorthodox tactics such as hit-and-run and ambushing, learning these tactics from observing how Raiders act. This even extends to his hand-to-hand combat, as he will use anything that can be used as a weapon to fight, and if he is forced to fight completely unarmed, he will usually strike at sensitive areas such as the crotch, throat and eyes. ''Survivor's Guilt: '''''Unfortunately, Scrappy has had quite a rough past, especially considering the fact that his entire band of friends were wiped out. He often blames himself for this, coming to the conclusion that had he been a better leader, they would all be alive. He is also subject to depersonalizing under extreme moments of stress, such as life-and-death situations, or when reminded of his past. Trivia * Jeremy earned the nickname "Scrappy" due to forging his armor out of nothing but scrap metal. He and his scavenger allies also made an abandoned scrapyard warehouse their main base. * Scrappy apparently avoids drinking Nuka Cola, in order to avoid addiction. What a frickin' wuss amirite? Category:Goobicus' Roster Category:Scavangers